


That Night

by IngeniousClairvoyant



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Arguing, Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngeniousClairvoyant/pseuds/IngeniousClairvoyant
Summary: An exhausted Taako is reluctantly dragged along on a trip to a tavern with Merle and Magnus. Magnus does something stupid while drinking, Taako accidentally confesses his feelings, and Taako can only hope Magnus has as big of a crush on Taako as Taako has on Magnus.Prompt fill: "I love you, and I say this with all of the love I have in my heart, but stop it. You’re fucking embarrassing me."





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is from a list of one-sentence prompts created by just-another-fangirl-94 on Tumblr. This is also my first Taagnus fic, which I'm super proud of!

It had been a long, _long_ few weeks. Every inch of Taako felt dirty, he’d been wearing the same robes for what felt like years, and the only thing he wanted was a bath and a rest. He was only one wizard. There was only so much he could take.

But of course nothing ever seemed to go Taako’s way. Of course.

“Come on, Taako! It’ll just be an hour, maybe two, and then we’ll go right to the inn,” Magnus had promised. “We’ve worked so hard, we deserve some kickback time!”

“Oh sure, and my one night of relaxation from being magical bounty hunters would be best spent in a smelly tavern in some deadbeat town,” Taako said. 

“You could wait with the wagon,” Merle piped up. “Nobody’s making you come with us.”

“Real helpful, nature boy,” Taako muttered. “Fine, I’ll come, but I’m not going to be happy about it. You two owe me the biggest fuckin’ bounty of fantasy bath bombs you’ve ever seen the second we get to the inn, no ifs ands or buts.”

Truth was, he just wanted to spend more downtime with Magnus. Taako was harboring the most ridiculous, most embarrassing crush on the human he’d ever had. Not that he’d dare let Magnus know. Of course not. Taako internalized his feelings, like any rational being would do.

Which is how he found himself, still filthy, sitting on a barstool nursing a single glass of ale. He’d been idly sipping the drink all night, watching Magnus and Merle make absolute fools of themselves. There was a small band set up in the opposite corner from where Taako was sitting, and his companions had decided it was an excellent idea to occupy the dance floor along with other drunken travellers. Taako was perfectly content just watching, thank you very much.

“Taako!” Magnus shouted, noticeably tipsy. “Come join us!”

“Pass,” Taako replied, taking another swig of his drink.

Magnus pushed his way through the crowd towards Taako. “Come on, Taako, loosen up. We’re having fun, you should too!”

“I’m not really in the mood tonight, big guy,” Taako said. “You guys have fun. I’ll be over here when we’re ready to settle in for the night.”

“Don’t be such a stick in the mud!” Magnus insisted. “Live a little!”

“Magnus, I told you, I don’t want to,” Taako snapped. What he really wanted to say was _please, sit with me, just chill_. But, ew, feelings. No thank you.

Magnus laughed and tried to grab Taako’s arm, aiming to pull him out into the crowd. Instead, Taako was knocked off balance and fell forward. His drink spilled all over the front of his clothes and the glass smashed on the floor, leaving the entire tavern enveloped in deathly silence.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Taako screamed. “I told you I didn’t want to come, and now you pull this bullshit stunt on me? In _public_?” He got right up in Magnus’ face. “Is it a _crime_ to be antisocial for once? I love you, and I say this with all of the love I have in my heart, but stop it. You’re fucking embarrassing me.”

Magnus stood there, jaw slack. “Taako, I-”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Taako hissed. “I’m leaving. I’ll talk to you when you’re done making an ass of yourself.”

He stormed out and stalked over to the inn in town. “Just give me whatever you have available,” he said to the innkeeper, absently throwing a few gold pieces on the counter. “Keep the change”

The innkeep led Taako up to a room with a single bed and not much else. Not the height of luxury, but it would do. Taako threw himself down in the bed with a _thwump_ and closed his eyes. Magnus and Merle would find him later; hell, if it hadn’t been for the huge, embarrassing public scene Magnus had caused, Taako would’ve probably snuck off on his own. It retrospect, that would’ve been the smarter decision.

Taako had only had his eyes shut for a few long minutes when a soft knock came from the door. “Nobody’s home,” Taako groaned, flipping over and putting a pillow over his head.

“Taako? It’s, uh, it’s me.”

_Fuck_. Out of all the people Taako wanted to talk to right about now (the tally was at a solid _nobody_ ), Magnus was the one he wanted to avoid the most. Taako knew he’d hurt Magnus’ feelings, but in his defense, Magnus was being a dumbass. A huge part of Taako was screaming at him to stay in bed and not talk about this whole thing until the next morning. Or never. Never worked for him.

“Magnus, just go away.”

“Taako, we need to talk,” Magnus said. “Please open the door.”

There was something in Magnus’ voice, a genuine _hurt_ , that made Taako get up from the bed and walk towards the door. He opened it, expecting to see both of his companions ready to chew him out for ruining their night. Instead, Magnus was there alone. He shuffled into Taako’s room and sat awkwardly on the bed.

“Taako,” he began. “I’m sorry.”

“You should be!” Taako spat back. “I really liked that shirt.”

“I can buy you another one the next time we’re in a city,” Magnus said. “But Taako. I’m serious. I should’ve respected your boundaries. It was dumb of me, and I’m sorry.”

Taako sat on the bed and laid his head on Magnus’ shoulder. “As long as you’re admitting you were an asshole. Thank you.”

There was a long, long pause as the two simply sat, content in their own company. Magnus was the one to eventually break it.

“Did you really mean it?”

Taako looked up. “I don’t hate you, Magnus. Yeah, I was mad, but-”

“No, not that,” Magnus interrupted. “You said… something else.”

Taako racked his brain. Then he froze.

_“I love you, and I say this with all of the love I have in my heart, but stop it. You’re fucking embarrassing me.”_

“Shit. Fuck. Oh gods, Magnus. I fucked up. I’m so sorry.”

Magnus was quiet. “Did you mean it?”

“I don’t know!” Taako admitted. “You’re the closest thing I have to a best friend and it’s nothing more than that and I don’t want to fuck things up but I can’t control my stupid fucking feelings and-” 

Magnus leaned over and pressed his lips to Taako’s. Taako froze but easily melted into the kiss, resting his arms on Magnus’ shoulders as Magnus put his hands on Taako’s waist.

“I mean,” Magnus said when they separated for air, “if it means anything to you, I have stupid fucking feelings for you too.”

Taako felt his eyes mist over with tears. “You’re so corny. It’s awful”

“So you forgive me for dumping beer all over you?” Magnus asked, a dumb grin spread over his face.

Taako rolled his eyes. “Just as long as you promise to stop apologizing and keep kissing me.”

“I love you, Taako.”

Taako blinked. Then he smiled.

“Love you too, Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My tumblr: kylosexbang


End file.
